The present invention relates to a fastening device for a belt roller in a motor vehicle in which the fastening device is inserted in a cutout of a vehicle body part and connected on an edge side with the vehicle body part.
A fastening device for a seat belt deflection fitting is known from German Patent Document DE 197 35 640 A1. This fastening device is fastened to a column of the vehicle. The column is made of an inside panel, an outside panel, and, optionally, a reinforcing profile inserted between the inside panel and the outside panel. A laterally open cutout is provided at the interior panel for receiving the fastening device. At the edge of this cutout, notches are provided at the inside panel, so that triple overlaps are avoided in the area of the weld seams.
Furthermore, it is known from German Patent Document DE 43 43 531 A1 to arrange a belt retractor for rear seats on a rearward side of a metal-sheet-shaped fastening device. This fastening device is received in a cavity which is formed in a reinforcing member. A recess is provided at this point in the inside panel.
With respect to this state of the art, it is an object of the invention to provide a fastening device for a belt roller which permits improved fastening.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by constructing the cutout in the vehicle body part such that this cutout is closed in a surrounding manner. As a result, the overall stability of a composite of the vehicle body part and the fastening device is improved. Also, with high forces which may occur in an accident, it is ensured that connection between the fastening device and the vehicle body part is not opened up in areas which would rapidly lead to failure of the entire connection between the fastening device and the vehicle body part. Finally, the surrounding connection also increases the stability of the vehicle body part, because the cutout formed in the vehicle body part is completely closed by the fastening device.
As an advantageous further development, it is also suggested that the fastening device be inserted into the vehicle body part such that a pot-shaped area constructed for receiving the belt roller in the fastening device extends through the vehicle body part. If possible, in this construction of the fastening device, a completely surrounding edge is formed on the fastening device which—viewed in the pull-out direction—comes to be situated behind the vehicle body part. This reaching-behind arrangement, in addition to the already provided connection (welding, riveting, gluing, or others) between the fastening device and the vehicle body part, results in a form-locking connection which further reduces the risk of the fastening device detaching from the vehicle body part.
The illustrated fastening device can be used for mounting a belt roller; in this case, the angular position of the belt roller is defined. The fastening device, in this case, is used as an adapter in order to adapt an existing belt roller, in which a certain angular installation position is always constructively defined, to the concrete installation situation in the vehicle body part.
In an advantageous further development of this use, an essentially horizontal angular position of the belt roller may be adjusted. A particularly large number of belt rollers is suitable for this installed position. Furthermore, the fastening device can be arranged such that the belt roller is suspended. The use of the fastening device is particularly advantageous in a vehicle having a fast back. These vehicles always have a sloped upper side member which is particularly suitable as a vehicle body part for receiving the fastening device.
The invention will be explained in detail by way of an embodiment illustrated in the drawing figures.